The present invention relates to a textile winding machine having package transferring means. A known textile winder having package transferring means is disclosed in German Offenlegungschrift No. 35 11 735 wherein a selectively operable package conveyor belt runs lengthwise along the textile machine. This textile machine also includes a vertically movable temporary storage frame which can temporarily store a wound pacakge above the conveyor belt and thereafter lower the wound package onto the conveyor belt when the belt again has room to accept wound packages. A transfer device at the winding station transfers the wound packages from the winding station to the vertically movable temporary storage frame. However, the need to provide a transfer apparatus on the winding station itself to transfer wound packages to the temporary storage frame above the belt limits the adaptability of the disclosed package transfer system to existing textile winding machines. Accordingly, the need exists for a package transfer means which is easily adaptable to new and existing textile machines which provides the temporary storage capability for storing a wound package above the package conveyor belt until the package conveyor belt has been unloaded.